Remote control devices are commonly used for controlling the operation of audio-visual components such as a television (TV), video cassette recorder (VCR) or stereo. High-end remote control devices may be equipped with liquid crystal display (LCD) screens, e.g., a screen having a diagonal measurement of typically about six inches or less, for presenting information to a user. The presented information may include, e.g., context-sensitive component control menus which change depending on the activity and component being controlled. These high-end remote devices also include appropriate logic and processing circuitry, and may include a mechanism for receiving information signals from other devices.
An example of a conventional display-equipped remote control device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,367, entitled “Television Program Scheduler for Providing an Indication to a User that a Television Program is About to Start.” This remote control device includes a display which provides information alerting a user that a particular broadcast program is about to begin.
Another similar conventional device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,605, entitled “Remote Control for Controlling Television and Videocassette Recorder with a Display for Allowing a User to Select Between Various Programming Schedules.” This device assists a user in selecting paid programming. The device includes a display with a scrollable menu such that the user can determine what programming is currently available. The user can then order the programming from a provider via a modem connection between the device and a telephone line.
Yet another display-equipped remote control device is described in PCT Application No. WO 98/43158 entitled “Two-Way Remote Control With Advertising Display.” This device includes a display on which information, such as an advertisement, is presented to the user. The displayed information may be related to programming presented to the user via the TV.
Another conventional system is described in PCT Application No. WO/34599 entitled “System for Dual-Display Interaction with Integrated Television and Internet Content.” This system uses two or more physically independent displays for enhanced viewing of multiple broadcast signals, Internet data or other local data such as information related to the state of a user's home appliances. The system includes a hand-held and portable remote control with a motion picture display.
The above-described conventional display-equipped remote control devices and their associated systems have a number of significant drawbacks. For example, these devices and systems are generally unable to provide more sophisticated functions such as controlling data collection and analysis operations specific to a particular user, i.e., the devices and systems are unable to “learn” the intentions of a user and whether or not the user would like these intentions to be carried out automatically in the future when faced with the same state information. In addition, none of the devices and systems is designed to provide automated user-specific intelligent alarms and icons driven adaptively by information from multiple diverse information sources.
A need therefore exists for improved information presentation techniques which overcome the limitations of the above-described conventional devices and systems.